KSNV
News 3 | station_slogan = | digital = 22 (UHF) | virtual = 3 (PSIP) | subchannels = 3.1: NBC 3.2: Estrella TV 3.3: Charge! 3.4: Stadium | other_chs = | affiliations = NBC | owner = Sinclair Broadcast Group | licensee = KUPN Licensee, LLC | airdate = | callsign_meaning = S'outhern '''N'e'V'ada | sister_stations = KVCW | former_callsigns = KLRJ-TV (1955) KORK-TV (1955–1979) KVBC (1979–2009) KVBC-DT (2009–2010) KSNV-DT (2010–2014) | former_channel_numbers = '''Analog: 2 (VHF, 1955–1967) 3 (VHF, 1967–2009) Digital: 2 (VHF, 1999–2014) | former_affiliations = Both secondary: ABC (1955–1956) NTA (1956–1961) | effective_radiated_power = 1000 kW | HAAT = | class = | facility_id = 10179 | coordinates = | licensing_authority = FCC | homepage = }} Owners News * General Manager: Lawrence "Larry" Strumwasser * News Director: Stephanie Wheatley (her predecessor Mark Neerman is headed to KPIX in San Francisco) Newscast Titles *''Assignment 2/11th Hour News'' (1960s-1965) * Las Vegas NewsBeat (FROM 1965) * Eyewitness News (until 1982) * Channel 3 News (1982-86) * News 3 (1986-2014) Newscast Music * KVBC 1981 News Theme * KERO 1982 News Theme * "Turn To News" by Gari Media Group (1986-89) * "The Great News Package" by Gari Media Group (1989-99) * The NBC Collection by Gari Media Group (1999-2015) * Sinclair News Package by 615 Music (2015-, ending a 29 year relationship with Gari Media Group) Slogans * TV-3, Proud as a Peacock! (1979-80) * TV-3, Our Pride is Showing (1981) * We're TV-3, Just Watch Us Now (1982) * TV-3 There, Be There (1983) * TV-3, Let's All Be There! (1984-86) * Turn to 3 (1986-89) * Come Home to TV-3 (1986) * Come on Home to TV-3 (1987) * Come Home to the Best, Only on TV-3 (1988) * Turn to a Friend, Turn to 3 (1989-93) * TV-3, is The Place to Be! (1991) * It's A Whole New TV-3 (1992) * Turn to a Friend (1993-) * The Stars Are Back on TV-3 (1993) * It's Channel 3! (1994) * The Year To Be on TV-3 (1995) * Turn to 3, Where News Comes First * KVBC 3, In The Heart of Nevada (2000) * KVBC 3, Always With You (2003-08) * KSNV Channel 3, Chime In (2008) * KVBC Channel 3, More Colorful (2009) Newsteam * Bryan Salmond * Max Darrow * Renee Santos * Amber Dixon * Antonio Castelan * Michelle Macaluso * Kristine Frazao * Scott Thuman * Gabby Hart * Heather Mills * Latoya Silmon * Kyndell Kim * Faith Jessie * Tom Hawley * Jerry Brown * Chloe Beardsley * Kevin Janison * Kelly Curran * Jeff Gillan * Denise Rosch * John Treanor * Kelsey Thomas * Jim Snyder * Gerard Ramalho * Marie Mortera * Reed Cowan * Kim Wagner * Dana Wagner * Krystal Allan Logos References Category:NBC affiliated Category:Channel 3 Category:Las Vegas, Nevada TV station Category:Nevada TV station Category:Sinclair Broadcast Group owned Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Turn to News by Frank Gari Category:Eyewitness News branding